


Cutie

by TLHRfanfic



Series: Tumblr Kiss Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dare, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trickery is afoot, Tricksters, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, patton is dad friend, roman's underhanded way, sassy janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLHRfanfic/pseuds/TLHRfanfic
Summary: Requested byromantichopelessly, for a gift for working on her fic, asked for:21. Kiss on a dare.SummaryLogan, a hopeless gay, falls into Roman’s trap and is given a dare that could change everything.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Procrastination | Nate Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Procrastination | Nate Sanders
Series: Tumblr Kiss Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romantichopelessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader for this fic [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread my stuff to make sure its up to par: [romantichopelessly](https://romantichopelessly.tumblr.com/) & [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/).

Logan sighed as he readjusted his glasses for what had to be the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He was lucky his friends’ attention was focused entirely on their game of Truth-or-Dare or they would definitely have noticed that something was up. 

The thing was that Logan was only readjusting his glasses so much as a way to hide the fact that he was most definitely staring at someone. 

That someone? 

Well, Logan didn’t know… exactly. 

He knew his name was Nate but had not found out a last name and he was pretty sure that the guy was a year older than him. Other than that? No clue. 

_You know he’s really hot~_

_Shut up._

Why were feelings and attraction and hormones a thing again?

Logan was saved a lecture about why those very things existed from himself when one of his friend’s saying his name caught his attention. 

“Huh, yeah?”

“Oh, we were just wondering… truth or dare?”

If Logan’s attention had been fully on what Roman had said, he would have quickly caught on and glared at his friend for such a weak attempt at the subtle art of sabotage. 

Unfortunately, for Logan, his attention was now split between Nate and Roman’s words and the split was definitely not even. 

“Uh… dare.” 

“Roman no! He’s obviously not fully paying attention because of that boy!”

Roman smirked at their distracted friend. 

“Oh, I’m aware.”

Remus snickered beside him and Virgil looked as if he didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or run away from whatever was about to happen. 

“Logan…”

Roman snapped his fingers in front of Logan’s face. Logan, blinking, looked around at the others. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing… except that you just agreed to a dare.”

“I… no.”

“Oh, yes.” Roman’s laugh was quite maniacal. Logan was a little impressed. He sighed and mentally kicked himself for ever letting his guard down around his so-called friend. 

“Logan doesn’t have to do it. He was distracted!” Patton said with a tone of finality to his voice. 

“It’s okay, Patton,” Logan said with a sigh. He readjusted his glasses out of nerves and straightened his tie. “Very well, Roman. Though Patton is quite right and I was not fully aware of what I was getting myself into, and you know well I do not like these sorts of games, I did state that I would take a dare. Go ahead.”

Roman hesitated for a moment. Logan hoped playing to Roman’s feelings of fairness would help him but a second later a smirk slipped onto the other’s face and he knew his gamble had failed.

“I dare you to kiss that boy who you are so enchanted with!”

“Roman! You can’t dare that!”

“I can and I did!”

“Roman, that’s not cool, dude,” Virgil said. 

Logan glared at Roman and then glanced at the guy. He was as relaxed and calm as ever lounging in the grass. Even his annoyance with Roman wasn’t enough to keep him from smiling. 

As he watched the other continue to lounge there as if he didn’t have a care in the world, an idea came to him. He didn’t know if it would even work but it was worth a shot.

“I’ll do it.” 

The arguing at the table stopped and everyone looked at him. 

“Logan, you really don’t have to…”

“I know, Patton. But it’s okay… really.”

Roman raised his brows. “You’re actually gonna do it?”

Remus chimed in right after. “Seriously?”

Logan glanced at Janus, who was smirking at him. 

“No comments from you?”

Janus shrugged. “Nope. Not surprised. The Intelligent Cool Logan is just as thirsty as the rest of us. Shocker.” 

Logan was feeling a little annoyed until the other winked and nodded toward where Nate still lounged, unaware of the conversation happening about him not too far away. 

Glancing at his friends, Logan rubbed his hands on his pants and stood. He forced himself to start walking toward the older teen, making sure not to look back at his friends lest he get nervous and chicken out. 

As soon as Logan reached him, the older teen opened his eyes. Logan assumed it was due to the fact he was standing in the sun the other had been basking in but, as Logan couldn’t read minds, there was no way to know for sure. 

“Hey,” the teen said, flashing a smile at him. “What’s your name?”

“Uh… oh, it’s uh, Logan.” 

“UhLogan? Well, is it cool if I just call you Logan?”

Logan beamed at him gratefully and cleared his throat. 

“So, what can I help you with, Logan?”

“Um… I was wondering if… I could..”

When he had come up with the plan in his head, it had played out perfectly. The only problem was that he hadn’t actually stopped to think about what he was going to say or how to say it. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think about how the others would do this. Patton would just hug the other and say outright how he felt. Virgil would not likely tell his crush ever without one of the others’ help. Roman would say it with flowers and finesse. Remus with dirty kisses and lingering touches. Janus with wordplay and turn of phrase. None of those were Logan though. 

Nate was still looking at him with interest though with a hint of worry laced in. Logan finally clenched his fists and said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Uh, my friends and I were playing Truth-or-Dare over there and I was dared to kiss you.”

Nate’s brows rose as a pleased grin slipped over his face. 

“You were, huh?” Nate glanced over at the group and then back at Logan. Standing up, he smiled down at Logan who was a head shorter than him. Logan blushed as he held the other’s gaze. “Well, we can’t let you lose now, can we?”

Logan, a little afraid to even move, shook his head slightly. “N-no,” he breathed, his eyes a little wide. 

Nate grinned, reaching up to grip the other’s chin, tilting his head back gently.

“You good, cutie?”

Logan nodded. 

“Good.”

Logan closed his eyes and a moment later he gasped at the feel of Nate’s lips pressing against his own. Logan nervously kissed back, pressing in closer to the older teen. When they pulled away, both needing air, Nate chuckled before he kissed Logan’s cheek. 

“I’ll definitely be seeing you around, Logan.” He turned on his heels and headed for the building only to call back out. “Later, cutie.”

Logan, beet red, returned to the table and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** Requested by my friend lora for reward on working on her Botwot au. I only hope the anon and everyone else loves this little fic as much as I do~ Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
